As computer systems and networked computer systems proliferate, and become integrated into more and more information processing systems which are vital to businesses and industries, there is an increasing need for faster information processing and increased data handling capacity. Even with the relatively rapid state-of-the-art advances in processor technology, and the resulting increased processor speeds, a need still exists for faster processors and increased system speeds. This is partially due to a growing number of computer applications and capabilities, including extensive network and rich graphics and display applications among others. As new applications for computers are implemented, new programs are developed and those programs are enriched with new capabilities almost on a daily basis. While such rapid development is highly desirable, there is a capability cost in terms of system speed.
Typically, new applications for computer systems, such as graphics enhancement subsystems or network subsystems, are embodied in separate adder boards or adaptor cards such as graphics adaptor boards. Each of the computer system enhancement devices is generally included on one or more circuit boards which are mounted in "slots" i.e. plugged into system motherboard connectors. As the number of such slots is increased, the bandwidth requirement for the I/O bus is also increased. The current 66 MHz 64 bit PCI architecture definition, for example, can accommodate a peak data transfer rate of 528 MB per second and can support up to two slots per PCI/I-O bus. Thus, there is a need for a higher performance capability to support a number of higher performance adapters.